


【会玄/现代AU】钟情

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 十六岁年龄差, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: CP：不会同时出现的【夏侯玄/何晏，钟会/夏侯玄】；少量司马师/司马昭





	【会玄/现代AU】钟情

**Author's Note:**

> 成稿于2018年11月20日。  
不到两万字，R向。斜线无意义我就是顺手这么写。  
我把本来打算当成副cp来特别写的写成了主cp……以及出于私人原因，这篇代入的不是JSLM人设，如果有人看的话，请不要提及。  
瞎jb分章节……节奏把握得有点快……只是无脑爽文，请法学生经济学生不要太较真otz  
《雨夜》两篇全文也一并放进来。

1.  
夏侯玄记住的事不多，也不算复杂。  
过去的事或许足够庞杂，可是他只记得那些关键的部分。  
何况，抛去表象浮华，没有世事可以称得上复杂。  
他一直都这么认为。

2.  
“泰初……”

午后的微风浸足了暖阳，扬起纱帘又拂过每个角落。躺在沙发上的人伸了一个懒腰，洁白的足探进深蓝色的睡衣下摆，攀上大腿内侧，不安分地勾起脚尖来回摩挲着。

“嗯？”

另一端坐着的青年身穿深蓝色丝绸睡衣，扣子偏系得一个不落，和躺着的人身上那件同款不同色睡衣的凌乱形成鲜明对比。  
他把手边的笔记本放到面前茶几上，侧过脸看着刚睡醒的恋人，情不自禁地微笑。

那人生得本来就白，即便是穿一件白也不遑多让，衣襟掩映下有红色痕迹半露在外面，俨然红梅落于新雪，随着呼吸浅浅地起伏着，若隐若现。  
夏侯玄承认，自己为这样的风景深深着迷：

“睡够了？”

何晏只是挑起嘴角有点得意地笑，并不打算答他。他的脚已经逡巡到了紧要的地方，于是深吸一口气，全神贯注地挑逗着。  
他向来十分清楚自己的吸引力——生就一副红唇皓齿、肌肤如雪的皮囊，体型并不十分强壮却有着柔韧的美感，单是那美得近乎阴柔的五官就有不少人为他倾倒。尤其当他有意识地运用这种优势、想要主动魅惑什么人的时候，就更是手到擒来。  
值得他这么做的人并不多，他选择了夏侯玄，持身周正、芝兰玉树、和他一样骄傲的人物。  
很快他就如愿以偿，夏侯玄倾身压上来，同他四唇相接，两双腿胶着地缠绵一团。

他们在一起七年了。

3.  
财务的电话直接找到了夏侯玄。

“别去——学生有什么重要的……”彼时声称对外出差、实则跑到夏侯玄床上的何晏伸出手拉着夏侯玄的睡衣撒娇，后者直接脱了睡衣，赤裸地走向衣柜。夏侯玄从不对何晏说谎，但是财务的语气非常急促，而且特意压低了声音提醒他：“如果何总经理在您身边的话，请您务必不要惊动他，我必须和您单独谈谈，立刻。”

何晏显然会不悦那么一会儿，但夏侯玄百分之百相信他很快就能给自己找到乐子。

财务陈本在街角一个小餐馆里和他见面，借着大呼小喧的掩护问他：  
“您知道以曹董事为首的董事会在向春华集团打倾销战吗？”  
夏侯玄点点头，接过陈本递上的报告：  
正始集团财政赤字严重，已经走到了破产的边缘，形势十分严峻。

“及时撤资的话，能救下来多少？”  
“以您手中剩下的股份来看，只能保下您名下的两家公司。”

陈本在报告上圈出了那两家公司的名字，它们并不属于集团的主要产业链。  
夏侯玄把报告点着烧掉，嘱咐陈本利用其他董事的错综关系先去避好风头——对于要做的事，他已经下定了决心。

他回到家的时候何晏已经不在了。他打电话过去，听到何晏那头漫不经心的回答：“哎呀毕竟我还有公差在身的啊，你又不肯操心我们的事业，就都交给我吧。”

过了两天他的决定终于惊动了何晏。夏侯玄亲自开车去了一趟集团大楼，他以最大股东的身份召集了一场董事会，曹爽在前一天也出了差——夏侯玄猜测多半是被何晏叫去了。他发动了一场决议，将曹爽开除出董事会并免除实权。因为曹爽的专断妄为早已招致不少股东不满，决议通过得很顺利。这时秘书捂着一只手机跑进来，战战兢兢地示意夏侯玄接：  
“究竟是谁做主撤的股！！！夏侯玄的就是我的你们不知道吗！！！一定是你们有人伪造文件！！！我不管无论如何——”

“是我。”  
夏侯玄说话了。电话那端瞬间静默，两秒种之后挂断。

何晏以最快的速度赶了回来，约夏侯玄在集团顶层的餐厅见面。夏侯玄走出电梯的时候拉住了自己的秘书，他远远地看到曹爽坐在何晏身边，两人凑在一起抽一支烟。他站在原地看了一会儿，不知道是应该意外还是应该不意外，再示意秘书去告诉他们自己来了。  
他向后躲了一躲，确保自己不能被人看到，却从旁边玻璃的倒影上看到漂亮的女秘书完成了他的吩咐，曹爽站起来坐到另一边的座位，摸出另一根烟点着再按灭在烟灰缸里。夏侯玄突然觉得有点好笑：难道他夏侯玄有本事从烟灰缸上的一根烟屁股上分辨出两个人的口水？

他只去确认了两件事：曹爽被开除和他的撤资。他还没想好怎么处置何晏，他希望这个决定可以不必由他来做。

何晏冲他发了好大脾气，夏侯玄只是轻描淡写地看着曹爽，道一句“昭伯，珍重”，然后他看向何晏，后者被他的眼神定在原地。  
夏侯玄站起来，向何晏伸出手。而何晏定定地注视他，脸上露出讥诮的神情。  
不要被这讥诮刺伤了。夏侯玄提醒自己，他知道何晏明白他此举的深意，他只是幻想何晏能够做出正确的选择。  
然而何晏终究没有选择他。

一个月后，夏侯玄最后一次见到何晏。那天下午他没课，在常去的咖啡厅等候他的爱尔兰咖啡。一只修长洁白的手把一只杯子放在桌子上，奶沫之厚令他蹙眉。但那只手很熟悉，他沿着它视线向上，看到了何晏俊美扭曲的脸。

他不会天真到以为何晏是来和他重修于好，却仍然希望自己能够劝他及时抽身——必要的话，哪怕赔上自己，如果何晏需要，他会陪的。  
但何晏显然无心听他说什么，他脸上露出一种病态的狂热。但丝毫无损于他的美——夏侯玄这么想。

“泰初，把股份给我，你就能救我、救曹爽，谁都不会有事的，相信我。”

“我不能。”

夏侯玄平静地说，一瞬间想到自己曾经在一年以前就见过在天台抽烟的曹爽和何晏。他突然意识到，何晏早就不是最开始那个何晏、早就不是他的何晏了。

何晏的目光骤然冷下去了，强装淡漠地偏过头，看向窗外透进来的光线投下的光斑，漂染成咖啡色的头发垂下一绺在脸侧。他像是下了很大的决心，几乎是咬着牙说：  
“我要走了。”

只这一句，夏侯玄知道，他们两个谁都永远无法回头了。

然而他还是没能控制住自己，伸出手，想替人把那绺头发别到耳后——这可能是他最后一次有机会这么做了。

何晏没能给他这个机会，他用力一挥打掉夏侯玄的手，站起来，恶狠狠地看了夏侯玄一眼。夏侯玄坐着仰头看到他嘴唇无声地开合，僵硬地目送他冲出咖啡厅。

他看得懂唇语，那句话是“x你妈的”。

他突然很庆幸何晏没有把那杯甜腻到不像话的摩卡泼到他身上。

*****

与此同时，随着正始集团资金方面的崩盘，他们的对手，由司马氏家族控股的春华集团显然已经胜券在握。

但这场胜利并不是正始集团拱手送上的，为了把何晏和曹爽逼上这般境地，董事长司马懿杰出的长子司马师付出了极大的代价——  
他的左眼肿瘤二次复发，形势已经严峻到了必须离开紧张、高压的商界，否则不但可能失明、甚至会危及生命的地步。

司马师已经预料到了这场战役最后可能会有的结果，但他生性谨慎，不会放过任何有关的消息——也或者是他对于曾经的同窗，抱着一丝同情：

“正始集团方面呢？”

“暂时没有解释和声明，没有任何动静。”

“这是打算默认了，他想替何晏。”

司马师神情有些晦暗，司马昭抓住他的手，大致猜到了司马师正思考的事。  
“哥哥……”

然而接着司马师复又一笑，神色轻松起来，扬脸亲了亲弟弟的脸颊作为安抚：  
“我们赢了，接下来几天我会把企业里的事交接给你和父亲，别的，也管不了那么多了。”  
谈及父亲他又难免有些愧疚：  
“就是父亲他……我没能替他分担，还要把担子交还给他。”

“哥哥别这么想，父亲也希望你的眼睛先好起来啊。再说，以后不是还有我吗？”司马昭把吻落在司马师的左眼皮上：“交接的事也不必多费心，我能处理好的。你就好好休息……把眼睛养好……”

“就算养不好，不是还剩一只眼睛吗。  
“一只眼睛，也能好好地看着你，就足够了。”

“说什么傻话，我不许你养不好……”

司马昭埋头在司马师胸口，撒娇地蹭着，舌尖舔过锁骨，惩罚似地吮出一个鲜红的痕迹。

4.  
接下来的事很简单了，随着曹爽和何晏的出逃外国，检察院针对倾销战中被查出的一些非法恶性竞争及其他违法事实对他俩提起了公诉，春华集团也作为原告发起诉讼，幸运的是，夏侯玄作为正始集团的最大股东，这次在法律上全身而退。

他的资产因为赔偿和补贴，比起当初继承父亲的那份早已缩水严重。他不无自嘲地想，这回好了，他可以安心地当个大学讲师、以后是教授。  
他以为没有什么比得上何晏造成的伤害，但事实上，在整个事件中他的心脏都像被注射了麻醉剂，他麻木地接受了一切，直到事后回想起父亲，才感到了一阵尖锐的心痛。

好巧不巧，他又和司马师同校同学院。离开商界之后没有人提曾经发生的事，他和司马师在学校曾有过的那点私交被商战消磨殆尽，但也不得不承认是司马师最后有心放他一马。而他的学术主张是废除死刑，司马师则坚决地站在他的对立面。他们都知道外界针对他们流传的那些不和传闻，甚至还成了街头免费故事类印刷品的原型。两个人谁也没空理会，而且出奇一致地觉得，没有什么增进感情的必要。

“泰初，你变了。”钟毓叹口气，顺便告诉他法院那边对那场经济诉讼的最新进展。

夏侯玄不置可否。

直到有一天，司马师终于也评上了教授职称——搬进了他对面的办公室。他们的论文大战被司马师扳回一分，而司马昭用早已被他们弃用的某社交软件账号把他和司马师拉进了一个群里，然后消息提示：司马师传了一份学校行政文件上来。

这大概是院长的主意。

那是何晏离开的第三年。那年九月，钟毓的弟弟钟会，以“神童”的身份考进了他和司马师执教的大学，选择了学法。

*****  
夏侯玄转过楼道拐角，突然看见一个学生背着黑色书包从他对门办公室里出来。  
他几乎是立刻退回了拐角后面，这层楼道走廊呈个“回”形。他站在这边走廊另一侧的窗前向下看，等着那学生出教学楼。  
外面下着小雨，一下午了，到现在还没停过。

有人从这侧走廊连着的楼梯上来了：  
“那孩子还没走呢。”

夏侯玄看向来人：  
“多谢提醒了。”

钟会还没离开教学楼，至少还没出现在他视线里。他这么猜着，摸出一支薄荷香烟。

“抽吗？”  
司马昭倚着墙，双臂抱胸：  
“我不抽烟。”

司马昭的车就停在楼下，下着这样的雨，他当然是来接他哥哥下班。  
“你干嘛非这么躲着那孩子？”

夏侯玄这次头也不抬：“你哥哥刚去了卫生间。”

司马昭狐疑地看看他，他心无旁骛地夹着烟，十分坦然地看外面的雨景，最终余光瞥到司马昭向另一个方向去了。

卫生间在那个方向没错，不过司马师？只要不是和他俩心有灵犀到了一个境界，就还在他对门的办公室里。

夏侯玄深吸了一口烟，顺手把它按灭在自己办公室门前的垃圾桶上。  
他进门转身合上办公室的锁，又坐办公椅上看了两刻钟的书，确保自己是全教学楼最后一个离开的教职工。

他没看见钟会，那孩子急性子，多等个一刻钟最多了。

司马昭 7:45:37   
夏！侯！泰！初！所有人都知道那小孩想追你！凭什么就我问不得！

吃过饭，外面小雨转成了中雨，夏侯玄把窗帘一拉，打开电脑听着自然白噪音查资料写文章。突然蹦出的聊天窗口里司马昭的兴师问罪来势汹汹，然而夏侯玄丝毫不觉亏心。

曾经发生的事，过去了就是过去了，对于他和司马师来说，他们都是输家。  
至于现在该如何划分他和这三个人的关系，有个再合适不过的词：“老同学”。

鉴于夏侯玄是个没有朋友的人，他不屑于有。  
——他曾经有。

只是输的更惨的人、改变了原本的一切的人早已退出了棋局，远走高飞，再也不相往来。

夏侯玄 7:48:43   
卫生间和办公室又没差多远。

司马昭 7:49:29   
说真的，是不是得和钟毓提一提？

司马师 7:51:50   
钟毓又出差了，边疆镇暴借调六个月，这半年是管不了。

司马昭 7:52:30   
哦难怪他今天问我

夏侯玄 7:52:43   
谁？

司马师 7:52:43   
什么

司马昭 7:52:52   
没什么

司马昭 7:53:07   
哥你别看手机了我要吃葡萄快喂我

夏侯玄感觉不太好，倒不是因为这对兄弟明明同处一室还要这么在他面前秀恩爱。他心里知道司马昭和钟会打了照面，所以才一直觉得：坑司马昭永远不白坑。

门铃突然响了。

夏侯玄关了聊天窗口，把写到一半的Word文档随手保存一并关了，退回到桌面。

他离开办公桌，门铃停了，来人没有锲而不舍让它聒噪的习惯。

“谁？”

“老师……”

他打开门，看到钟会站在那儿，背着黑色的书包，被雨浇得湿透。

“我哥突然出差了……我没带家里钥匙，这么晚了，我……可以在您这儿住一晚吗？”

夏侯玄看着那双热烈的眼睛，看进诚恳之下。良久，他从门口让开：“进来吧。”

他让钟会先把湿衣服换下来，少年显然也没有换洗衣物在包里，于是夏侯玄只好从自己衣柜里翻出一件蓝色的长款睡衣，是青年夏侯玄喜欢过的款式。后来他偏爱黑色的睡袍，这件便压在柜子里好多年都没有再穿过，如今拿出来抖开，还带着点明晃晃的少年感。钟会像尾巴一样跟在他身后一定距离，比在学校里的时候要安静一点。

他回头看了看钟会，把衣服递给他：  
“你先去浴室冲一冲。”

“好。”  
钟会接过衣服，刚要转身离开，又想到什么一样犹豫地转回来：“老师不用浴室吗？”

夏侯玄朝卧室一侧扬扬头：“我在屋里。”

钟会这才看到夏侯玄卧室里是自带一个卫浴间的。他拿着衣服去厅里，不一会儿，夏侯玄听到浴室的门被合上，水声响了起来。

他想了想，把自己卧室的门锁上，也进了浴室。

他洗完出来，听得门外有点窸窸窣窣的动静。——他自然是不指望钟会这晚会洗完就安静地去那间空闲的房里睡觉，故意咳嗽了一声。

动静立刻就停了。随即传来两声清脆的敲门声，听到钟会在门外说：“老师……我想请您帮我看一看论文。”

夏侯玄叹口气，打开了门。

钟会穿着那件蓝色睡衣、拎着书包在门外，显然是做好了被拒绝的准备，明显地愣了一下，才走进房中，在夏侯玄的示意下把包放到床头柜上，从包里取出自己的笔记本，放在夏侯玄的办公桌上。

夏侯玄看着他连电源线：“你的导师不是司马师吗？”

“是子元老师……不过有个问题我和他有点分歧，想问问您怎么看。”

“最后得他同意你过才行，我说了可不算数。”

“那没关系。”  
钟会声音轻快，回头看他：“老师过来坐着看吧。”

夏侯玄坐在自己的椅子上，钟会在他身边弯下腰来操作着鼠标，呼吸小心翼翼地扑在他脸侧，几乎是在他耳边说着话。

似乎有点太近了。

夏侯玄心知肚明有多少是钟会的故意为之。

他把钟会的问题一一答过之后，站起身来：“该睡觉了，那边那间屋子的床单都是新的，你直接睡就行。”

“常有人来老师家里睡吗？”  
钟会站在原地，并没有要走的意思。

“没有。”

“那老师一直是一个人住？”

“我习惯了。你该去……”

夏侯玄的话只说到一半，他被钟会从后面抱住了。

“就一晚上，让我陪着老师……不行吗？”

不行。

夏侯玄动了动，少年环在他腰上的手臂收得更紧了些，额头抵在他身上：“求您了……别赶我走……”

他心软了。

他第一次见钟会，钟会还不到十岁。作为老教授钟繇得意的神童小儿子，在毕业前夕的谢师宴上被介绍给他们。

那时的钟毓也和他们说过，钟会被惯得从来不肯一个人睡。

而钟毓很快突然决意转行，考了警校的研究生。读到最后一年，钟教授突然因病去世，从此钟毓成了自己弟弟的监护人。现在夏侯玄和司马师同校任职，在同一领域各执己见，当年的钟会作为神童考进来，成了司马师的学生。

他一直和这一切若即若离。在经历了很多事之后，他把自己彻彻底底地择出来，保持在旁观者的位置，孤寂却安然。

这样的日子他已经过了七年。如果不是钟毓这个弟弟——小了他十六岁的钟会，他会觉得这样一辈子就很好。

但钟会不知为什么以少年人特有的固执拉着他，想要把他拉回去，拉回那些他所不熟悉的、甚至可能再次伤害他的感情中。

他不确定自己这样是不是对的。

司马子元曾经评价他软弱。夏侯玄想，在这一点上，司马子元大概是对的。

他明知钟会只是个被惯坏的孩子，张狂放肆、胆大包天、任意妄为——  
却竟然任钟会挨在他身边，一边用手指操着他，一边在他耳边说：  
“我喜欢了老师这么多年……”

夏侯玄用手背遮住眼睛，偏着头，发出一声几近哽咽的喘息。

“老师……看着我……”

钟会压上去，一手伸去他背来的书包里翻找着什么。

夏侯玄刚想忍不住提醒他说床头抽屉里就有避孕套，他自己已经不记得是什么时候留在家里的，在许多无关紧要的纸片下。

然而钟会收回手来抬他的手臂，他的手腕碰到了某种冰凉的东西——

他被一副手铐铐到了一处，并非情趣用品的、真正的手铐，被钟会单手按着举过头顶、压在床头上。

“你……别连累你哥哥……”

不难想到钟会是从哪儿得到这东西的。

“不会被发现的，我明天就去偷偷还回去，不会有人发现的……”

夏侯玄垂下眼还要将视线偏至一边，少年却显而易见地有点急了：

“看着我。”

那孩子的神情那么热切，他的渴望像是灼烧的火种，让夏侯玄只看一次就不敢再看。他仍旧偏着头，闭上眼：“……不要太过分了……”

钟会忽然把自己整个儿地压在了夏侯玄身上，他撤回压制夏侯玄的手，绕过夏侯玄的脖颈和肋下紧紧将他拥住。他埋在夏侯玄胸口：“真的很久啊……老师……玄……”

他想到哥哥和自己导师对夏侯玄的称呼：“泰初。”  
——他也是和他们一样的成年人了。

夏侯玄把被铐住的手放在他身上，他抬起头，那双手刚好捧住了他的脸。

夏侯玄不知道钟毓有没有注意过钟会的性教育，也不知道钟会在这方面到底做过多少功课，他现在用身体切实地体会着，无论这孩子多聪明多早熟看过了多少片，都抵不过一个事实——他零经验。

他咬着牙，矜傲的天性容不得他发出半点声响，打算生捱过这阵上刑一般的折磨。  
好在钟会这时终于注意到了他，几乎是立刻地停了下来，整个人都透着迷惑和不知所措。

夏侯玄眨眨眼，把模糊视线的泪水眨出眼眶，把钟会的神情看得更真切些，在心里想这可值得好好记住。他撑着床头，让自己躺得更舒服些，略平复了些呼吸，就这么望着钟会，哑着声音说：“疼。”

“我……”  
伶俐如钟会在这样的他面前难得地笨嘴拙舌了起来，他通红着脸，不知是不是单纯的情欲使然，那颜色一直染到耳尖和脖颈，几乎要滴出血来。夏侯玄有点不忍，他轻声道：“来。”

钟会依言凑上前来，眼睛亮亮地看着他。

夏侯玄抬起头，嘴唇安抚地贴上钟会的，片刻即分。然后他说：“轻点就行。”

这一贴让钟会开了窍。他很上道地咬着夏侯玄，舌尖舔开年长者的牙关。

钟会总归是个聪明的学生。夏侯玄心想。  
可是钟会也从来不知道什么叫作“过分”。

十八岁的体力无穷无尽，何况钟会一想到持身清正如夏侯玄、他肖想了整个青春期的男人，如今成了自己一个人的囚徒——  
他怎么可能控制得住。

夏侯玄比他自己想的要更敏感。

或许是禁欲得久了，记忆里他在这事儿上从没有这么敏感。

又或者是钟会的渴望多多少少透过相贴的肌肤，渗了一点在他心里。

他同汹涌的快感做着斗争，全程都在拼命抑制着声音，但这却让钟会更加不肯罢休。

这场鏖战终以钟会的满足作为结束，他替夏侯玄解开手铐，发现夏侯玄在无声地哭。

钟会长到这么大，生平第二次尝到了惊慌的滋味。  
“老师……是不是我……对不起……”

他把自己退出来，绕到夏侯玄脸对着的那边，试图将男人抱进自己的怀里。  
“我想一直陪着老师……”

夏侯玄从他身前抬起脸，撑着他还略显单薄的胸膛，沙哑着声音：

“你先……出去……”

“老师……”

夏侯玄却只是摇头：“先……出去……”

钟会不再说话，他松开夏侯玄，收拾好自己的东西。

夏侯玄躺在床上，有些费力地举起手，手腕被手铐磨出红印，他闭上眼，把那道红印压在眼皮上。  
又一滴眼泪从眼角滑落下去。

——钟会在高潮那一刻，唤他：“泰初。”

5.  
“可以。”  
司马师仔细地审阅过钟会的论文，给出了来之不易的简洁评语。

钟会如释重负，看着屏幕上的文章滚动到参考文献的部分，这一部分格式是固定的，按理不会出什么问题。  
不过司马师特别注意了最后一条——夏侯玄的文章赫然其列。  
钟会的神经又绷紧了。

他听见司马师轻笑了一声：  
“夏侯泰初要辞职了。”

“为什么！？”

司马师毫不意外地抬头看他：“跟你有关系么？”

“大概……可能……”钟会厚着脸皮咬着牙给了个非常规回答。

“我猜也是。”司马师笑了：  
“你的论文没问题了，该干什么干什么去吧。”

钟会抓起书包飞快地敲开了对面的门。

“夏侯老师！”

他差点和人迎面撞上，夏侯玄手里拿着包，显然正要离开。他被吓了一跳，一份文件从他手里掉落，钟会眼尖——那是一份辞职申请书。

他抢在夏侯玄动作之前把门撞上：  
“请您留下来！”

夏侯玄惊愕地看着他，倒退两步。  
“你这是来做什么？”

钟会咬着嘴唇，上前一步抓住他的手：  
“如果您是因为我……请您不要这样，我向您保证以后不会再纠缠您了。”

夏侯玄看着那孩子的眼睛，突然听见自己心里嘲笑的声音：“一个孩子就能把你吓成这样……夏侯泰初啊……”

他不动声色地抽回了手：  
“这不是一个容易的决定，我会好好想想的。和你没关系。”  
最后五个字他说得有点艰难，钟会眼里的热切是他所陌生的，但那个声音说得对，他怎么能被一个孩子吓成这样？

哪怕前几天那个孩子在他的纵容下上了他。

这是他的失败，和钟会无关。

理智告诉他辞职并不是个好决定，感情上却有个危险的声音在提醒他他已经到了边缘。  
还没有等他做出决定，半夜他为此辗转反侧。白天准时上班，刚在办公室坐定，手机突兀地响起来，他接听，是法院。  
——他被告知去领传票：何晏和曹爽回来了，并且将他告上了法庭。

*****

或许是巧合，他去领传票的时候，在法院冷冰冰的走廊里碰到了向外走的何晏。

何晏和他记忆里的模样大不同了，但他还是认出了他。那头柔软的咖啡色的头发如今褪回原本的黑色，挑染了蓝色和金色。而他望向夏侯玄的眼神，仍然那么尖锐刺痛不亚于七年前。

他在等着他先说话，夏侯玄知道，他听见自己艰难地开了口：  
“你背叛了我。”

原来这么久了，是他还耿耿于怀。

“是你背叛了我！是你不信我！！你不肯跟我一起的！”

面对何晏的骤然激动，夏侯玄力求冷静，却仍显颤抖：  
“我没有，那件事后我半点都没想过要洗脱自己……”

何晏冷笑：  
“那有什么用呢。和我一起坐牢？夏侯泰初，这浪漫还真是你的风格啊。”

夏侯玄按住心口，他的自尊和倔强只许他一个字都说不出，僵直地立在原地，好疼……连着胃也像是被人猛击一拳，可他仍然挺直着腰杆。

何晏最后看了他一眼，神情中掠过一丝嘲弄——只是不知是嘲弄自己还是夏侯玄，掉头不顾。

*****

夏侯玄觉得很疲惫。何晏提出他应当为他和曹爽承担所有债务和损失，唯一能证明他无罪的证据，是正始集团的原告——具体而言，是司马师。

而司马师同时也是何晏的原告。

他的律师不必和他多说什么，夏侯玄必须出庭。他手里没有任何有利的财务证据，除非春华集团还保留着恶性竞争案的细节账目——而何晏有不少足以把他拉下水的证据。七年之后，他本就不擅长维系人际关系，又到哪儿去找财务？据他所知陈本早已出国，不知在南半球的哪块大陆上开始了新生活。

“真的找不到其他的关键证人吗？”  
律师最后问，夏侯玄无言。

他真的很累了。

三个月后正式开庭，学生们的论文按照正常流程准备进入最后阶段。夏侯玄向学校请了三天的假准备出庭。  
令他痛苦的不是可能会有的结果，是何晏。  
这是不是意味着，过了七年，何晏留下的隐疾终于发作了？

6.  
“夏侯老师今天没来学校……”

钟会小心翼翼地揣着他导师心知肚明的心思问司马师，司马师头也不抬地答他：“他要准备出庭。”

“是为什么人做辩护吗？！”钟会的精神明显地一振，他的职业理想就是律师。

“是去当被告。”

司马师给最后一个学生写完阶段性审阅短评，转头看钟会，显然也想到了自己这个学生的特质：狂妄、伶牙俐齿——想当律师。

“晚上要来家里一起吃个饭吗？”

而钟会巴不得有这个机会，可以借机多问问关于夏侯玄的事。

“所以，材料都在这里。”

司马昭应着司马师的话把一叠文件放到桌子上，接着说：  
“夏侯泰初那个人性格又……”他转去在司马师脸上亲了一口：“哥你上楼先去睡吧，明天再说。”

司马师点点头，站起身来走出几步又回头嘱咐他们“不要太晚”。

等司马师上了楼，钟会给司马昭倒了一杯水讨好地递上去：  
“那，何晏和泰初……”  
“何晏啊，”司马昭假装没注意到钟会的称呼变动，故意把声音拖得很长：“这人很重要。”

******

三天后。  
夏侯玄走进法庭的时候，留意到自己的律师有些不一样。  
他的律师有点担心地看他，夏侯玄今天没有过多留意自己在镜子里是什么样子——他这几个月照镜子可以说都只是留意了自己的穿着、而没有多费心思在他自己上。他假装没注意到，和律师短暂交谈几句，律师也很惊讶：

“不是你找到了新证人吗？！”

今天有人向法官递交申请希望出庭。当他走进来的时候，夏侯玄几乎不能相信自己的眼睛：  
一身笔挺的西装仍然掩不住那男孩的青涩——他的学生，钟会。

“我来为夏侯玄向庭上提供关键证据。”

事情的结果出乎这三个月里所有人的意料。法官当庭宣判何晏、曹爽败诉。

“你怎么会来这儿！？”

沉浸在胜利中的钟会兴奋地扑过来：“泰初！恭喜我啊！”

夏侯玄费了好大劲才把他从自己身上扒下来，他捧着钟会的脸，试图要这个孩子看着自己：“你怎么……”  
钟会突然凑上来，夏侯玄立刻缄口，他以为钟会会直接亲上来，但是不，尽管他们离得那么近，钟会的唇却并没有碰到他。

他没有注意到何晏和曹爽从他们身边走过，法警在不远处为了另一件案子等着他们。

钟会仔细地看着他，后撤到正常距离，只抓着夏侯玄的手：“给我一个奖励吧……夏侯老师……”

“你想要什么……”  
“晚上和您吃一顿饭。”

夏侯玄正为这个要求的不那么不合理感到惊讶，钟会再一次扑了过来，在他耳边笑着耍赖：“去您家里！”

*****

晚饭总体是夏侯玄做的，钟会摸进厨房煎了十只虾和一盘土豆鸡蛋。也许是被钟会的狂喜感染，也许是自己终于揭过了官司这一页，连带着何晏也翻过篇去，夏侯玄觉得自己出奇地平静，又出奇地疯狂：  
“你想喝点酒吗？”

钟会二话不说像阵风一样刮进厨房，把橱柜里那瓶开了封却仅仅少了一点的白兰地拿了出来。——他在厨房帮着夏侯玄做饭的时候就注意到了，他还没尝过白兰地是什么味道。

这个晚上的夏侯玄让他感到陌生，夏侯玄望着他的时候，他在那双眼睛里看到一个走到边缘的人，在跳下去的前一瞬间作最后的狂欢。

夏侯玄的酒量实则很薄，或者是白兰地总归是一种烈酒。一开始他还有余裕，试图给钟会的第一次法庭实训做出点评，但很快酒精来到了手指尖上，连着舌头也一并麻木。他不想说话，而当钟会的嘴唇凑上来的时候，他放纵了自己。

他眨了一下眼，一滴泪猝不及防地掉下来。  
这一次钟会没有被他的眼泪吓到，少年一开始还试图替他擦去眼泪，发现那是徒劳的之后，就将注意力放在亲吻和下半身的动作上。

那一晚他们都陷入了全然的疯狂。从沙发、到客厅的茶几和地上，夏侯玄的腰在茶几边上磕了一下，但他不许钟会注意，只是抓着钟会的肩膀。钟会如有异议想要说话，他就主动亲过去。到最后他们用纸巾随便地擦一把腿根淋漓的体液，磕磕绊绊滚上了卧室的大床。  
夏侯玄趴在自己的手臂上，声音沙哑虚弱地说“够了”，紧接着他摸到钟会，手指胡乱地揪住他：“继续。”

“够了”并不是说给钟会。

但是够了。

这一夜他的眼泪竟然从未止歇。

而钟会逼出了他的呻吟也听到他的呜咽，发现曾有过的那种征服的兴奋感不再高涨，有一部分变成了别的东西。

第二天快要到中午的时候夏侯玄醒来，酒精的力量消退了，留给他全身的倦怠和酸痛，但床铺足够柔软和舒服，他可以不必急着起身。

钟会也醒了，看不出他是之前就醒了，还是刚醒。夏侯玄闭上眼，过了不知道多久，听到钟会悄声说：

“我成年了。”  
他用手指小心翼翼地勾画夏侯玄的脸颊，呼吸也不自觉地绷起来，像是虔诚的信徒对待手中的圣物。

睫毛划过他的掌心，他把手移开。夏侯玄有一双很大的眼睛，双眼皮、笑起来眼角会有细细的纹路。

“所以呢？”

夏侯玄看着钟会，有点不明所以，自己也没注意到他的眼神仍然像看着个孩子那样。

钟会把他拢在身下，居高临下地看着他，他是这么享受夏侯玄专注地看他的模样——从今以后，这样的时候会越来越多——夏侯泰初的眼里，只有他，只望着他。

夏侯玄向来是个从容而有耐心的人，他等着钟会开口，忽然在钟会眼里捕捉到倏然而过的犹疑和羞涩。  
接着他听到钟会轻声、有点怯声地说：“士季……是我的字……我有字了，可不可以……”

夏侯玄微笑了，他伸出手去，摸到钟会的后颈，按他下来，伏在自己胸前。

“钟士季，不错。”  
他轻声说，从胸腔里舒出气来，那孩子用手臂绕着他的脖子，从他的锁骨一直吻上来。

7.  
钟会醒来的时候发现身边床铺是空的，几乎一瞬间就清醒了过来，清晨的阳光透过薄薄的纱帘照进来，他花了两秒意识到这里是夏侯玄的卧室、夏侯玄的床，这个认知让他心里泛起一点点满足和安心，挪到夏侯玄的枕头上，重新闭上眼

十分钟后他用毛巾擦干净脸上的水珠，走出卫生间，听到厨房有细微的动静。

夏侯玄把两份煎蛋和吐司面包端到餐桌上——那儿已经有两杯牛奶放在两个面对面的位置前，毫不意外地招呼站在餐厅门口的钟会：“刚好。来吃吧。”

钟会三步并作两步，像阵风一样轻巧地扑到了夏侯玄身上。

夏侯玄把杯中的牛奶喝尽，对面钟会的杯子还没有动。他早就注意到钟会一边吃一边偷眼来看他，是以直到他都吃完了，钟会手里的吐司面包还剩下一半，见他吃完才低下头大口吃起来，颇有几分做贼心虚的样子。

“喝口牛奶啊别噎到了。”  
夏侯玄看着他，就好像对面昨夜里说着爱他的青年仍然是初见面时那个备受溺爱的孩子。

他做不到。

因为每次他看到钟会，看到的都是一个喜欢自己玩具的孩子。

尽管钟会同时是那么真挚而热烈，他做不到。

“你还这么年轻……”他十指交叉，慢慢地开口，钟会咽下嘴里的面包，抬头来看他。

夏侯玄努力让自己不为他眼里的东西所动，继续说：  
“理应去爱更多更好的人。而我……”他做了个手势止住了意欲说什么的钟会：“我已经三十四岁了，一辈子已经定型，不想耽误比我小这么多的孩子。”

出乎意料地，钟会没有急着和他争辩，他看着钟会扬起脖子将牛奶一饮而尽，像个成年人一样坐在座位上看着他。

钟会说：  
“我想告诉您一件事。”

夏侯玄点点头，示意他继续。

“我从第一眼见到您，就喜欢您。整个青春期，也从未对其他人有过这样的感觉。”

从来，想的只有这个人，哥哥的朋友，一开始想他能好好看自己一次，后来，现在，想要守在他身边，看他一辈子。  
他这样想着，愈发坚定。

可是夏侯玄只是摇摇头，苦笑着：  
“我和你哥哥是同学……若是在古时候，我的年纪甚至足以当你的父亲了。”

“那又如何。”

“你哥哥知道吗？”

“他不知道。”

知道钟会从那么早就开始喜欢自己，夏侯玄心里多少是惊讶的。这个孩子比自己想的还更心机深沉，能藏得住心事。

但同时也验证了他自己的想法，第一次见面时钟会还不满十岁，那时的孩子怎么可能懂得爱。  
他刻意忽略了心底悄然裂开的缝，有凉意渗进来。

“这一年你就该毕业了……”

“我会跟着子元老师继续读研究生，拿到硕士学位。”

夏侯玄终于还是叹了口气。钟会离开座位，在他面前跪下，把脸埋在他的腿上：  
“让我陪着您……”

青年低声地诉说自己的愿望和渴求，夏侯玄没有推开他，也没有再反驳他。钟会在心里想，这算不算是他终于肯接受自己了？哪怕是试着开始？

*****

夏侯玄失踪了。  
第二天是星期一，他们早晨一起出门，夏侯玄拿出一把家门钥匙交给钟会，钟会为此高兴了一天，以至于在自己导师司马师面前走神，被严厉地喝止了，放学后还被留下来单独训诫了一通，补上了他走神落下的内容。出来时他们已经是全楼最后一个离开的，等他回到夏侯玄的住处，却发现夏侯玄并没有回来。

卧室、客厅、盥洗室，一切如常，但他心里总有隐隐的不安，给夏侯玄的几个学生打过电话，得到的消息是夏侯玄下午就没去过教室和办公室，应该是下午根本就不在学校。

“有什么消息及时跟我说一声。”

听那些同学们在电话彼端都应下来，钟会挂了电话，平时代改论文积攒下来的人情也算是派上了用场。

他在夏侯玄的床上等了一晚，夏侯玄的枕头上还残留着前一晚夏侯玄的气息，还有他身上经常出现的淡淡的古龙水味儿。

可是夏侯玄彻夜未归。  
钟会着急了。

“真奇怪，我以为你会炸毛呢。”

司马昭说着伸手就要来揉钟会的脑袋，后者敏捷地向后一闪，奇怪地看着他：“为什么要炸毛？”

“这算是被骗了吧，不觉得生气？我印象里的钟会可是个小心眼儿的家伙，得不到就会恼羞成怒，自己可以肆无忌惮地使坏胡闹，我要逗回来就开始恼。”

司马昭毫不避讳，一语中的。他比钟会大了十五岁，也许因为他不是老师，或是性格原因，他和钟会的相处模式最像是兄弟——玩起来甚至比钟毓还像钟会的哥哥。钟会没来得及为他的直白而恼怒，反倒意识到了自己真的不觉得一点点生气。

完完全全在着急和担心着，想着夏侯玄到底去了哪儿，会不会出事。

夏侯玄在出事后的精神恍惚、那个晚上的大醉和眼泪历历眼前，钟会知道，这个三十多岁的男人远不如他平时表现得那样坚强。

这时他的电话响了。

“夏侯老师给我们发了通知，说论文都跟着子元老师，或者可以自己联系其他的导师。我们后面给他打电话过去，一直是关机。”

“那他的课难道都要我哥给代吗？？？”  
司马师说行政通知并没有下来，夏侯玄没有和学校部门任何人联系过。

“而且代课有其他老师，我最多替他出份卷子监次考试就可以。”  
他在电话里安抚听上去委屈巴巴的自家弟弟。

“不过，夏侯泰初不是一个太有勇气的人，这种不管不顾只身离开不是他的作风。要么是他做好了什么决定……”

8.  
钟会回到夏侯玄的住处，依然是他一个人。

他很讨厌一个人。小时候被父亲宠惯了，后来父亲去世的时候，哥哥钟毓刚入职不久，一度有几个月在派出所值班也会把他带上，他宁愿睡办公室也不愿自己在家。

那几年他放学不是去派出所就是去同学家，甚至在钟毓忙起来时还在司马师司马昭兄弟俩那里借住过，后来一个派出所的人都和他混熟了，钟毓升职调任，他也长大了，许多被惯出来的小性子收敛起来，但心里依然十分厌恶空荡荡的房子。

手机又响了，他本能地希望那是夏侯玄。

他只想听听他说话，知道他没事，然后找到他。

“钟会，你在哪儿？”  
是钟毓打来的。

“哥哥……”

电话那头停了一停，钟毓很了解自己的弟弟，敏锐地知道出了什么事。

“出什么事了？我出差回来了，你先回家来。”

钟会锁好夏侯玄家的家门，在心里决定他会再回到这儿，把房主带回来。  
还有最后一个人可以求助。

*****

“你再说一遍，谁？”  
“夏侯泰初。”

钟会见到哥哥的第一句话，是“哥，泰初失踪了”。

饶是钟毓，也怔了怔，反应过来弟弟说的是夏侯玄。

钟会又说：“哥，我想和你谈谈。我知道你刚回来应该累了，可是这事真的很急。”

钟毓知道钟会已经过了十八岁，却第一次发现，半年不见，钟会好像变了一个人，变得长大了。

为着钟会一直是个孩子，他其实中午就从单位回来了，洗过澡好好睡了个觉，吃过晚饭才给钟会打了电话。

“你说吧。”

钟毓坐在沙发上，钟会站在他面前，突然跪了下来。钟毓被这举动吓了一跳，他一直对钟会持放养态度，不过多干涉钟会的私人问题，往好了说是自由宽松教育，往坏了说是他疏于管教，总之他向来知道自家弟弟的性格差劲，却只想着有自己在能限制他不惹出什么事就好。这一来他的第一反应是自己错了莫非钟会终于闯了大祸至少是命案级别的，就听到钟会说：

“我爱上夏侯泰初了。”

“他爱你吗？”  
这是钟毓脱口而出的问题。

“他不见了。”  
钟会低着头。

“因为你？”

“不，不完全是。哥哥，你知道他和何晏的事吗？”

钟毓站起来走过去，拉起弟弟，让他和自己一起坐在沙发上：“到这儿说。”

钟会把这半年发生的一切和钟毓一五一十地说了，对于过去的事，钟毓虽然忙于自己的工作但也多少有所了解，何况何晏也曾是他的同学，对于他和夏侯玄的关系他不可能一无所知。

“所以，你觉得他可能情绪不太稳定。你知道这只是你的猜测，仅仅是这样的理由……”

“我爱他。哥哥，你信也好不信也好，这么多年，我一直都只爱他。求求你，就这一次，就算是为了我，会儿求你，找到他……”

*****

向哥哥坦白的过程并没有钟会预想的艰难，钟毓甚至都没有要他到父亲遗像前。那个夜晚，钟毓最后对他说：“士季，你长大了。”

他突然发现，哥哥是爱他的。和以前他知道的长兄爱护他不一样，是真的发现了这件事。

“他在M城，身份证最后被登记使用的地方是那里一家旅店，我把定位发给你了。”  
钟毓不愿公器私用，但是夏侯玄也的确是令人担心。  
所以，  
“就这一次，剩下的靠你自己。”

9.  
M城是座小城，临海，算是个还没有太大众的旅游去处，加上现在也不是旅游旺季，没有什么人。

钟会向司马师请了假，买了到M城的机票，距离夏侯玄离开已经有四天了。

他循着定位找过去，夏侯玄住的旅馆建在海边一座小山上，可以望到沙滩。

钟会登记入住之后，和前台大致聊了几句，摸清夏侯玄还住在这儿。看看时间离日落还有一段时间，钟会不是个能耐得住性子在前厅等的人，比起这个看起来最万无一失的办法，他决定到海滩上去走走。

他就这么遇到了夏侯玄。

海滩上只有一个人，那个挺拔的身影，钟会一想就是十年，怎么也不可能看错。

他没有在第一时间追上去，只是保持着一定距离，远远地望着他。

他已经望了那么久，现在近在眼前，他也不介意再多望一会儿。

夏侯玄终于回过身，分毫不差地看向他之所在。

远眺海天一色，呼吸融进风里，就好像整个世界都是自己的延伸，只用沉默地注视这繁华人世，不必说，不必参与，不必拥有，便不必受伤与担责。  
他看着钟会一步一步走过来，好像第一次看清这个长成的青年，长成同自己差不多高的模样。

钟会不敢跑，他分明是很想到夏侯玄身边去的，可是他在害怕，他清楚地觉得，自己跑得快了，夏侯玄会从他眼前消失。

终于他走到夏侯玄身前三步之遥，好像耗尽了所有的勇气一样停下来，自己都觉得自己的声音虚弱又遥远：

“泰初……别逃了。”  
别再逃了。

夏侯玄的眼里起了波澜，早已预备好的假面还未戴上就已碎裂，他怎么也没有想到钟会会说出这样一句话。

钟会向他伸出一只手：

“留下来，我想好了，如果你不愿意，我愿意放弃，只求能始终看着你。没关系的。”

最后一句话，说给夏侯玄，也说给自己。没关系的，只要你能留下来，我不拥有你，也没关系。

“但是求你，别再逃避了。”

不知道过了多久，夏侯玄觉得自己快要不能呼吸了，他发现自己想好的话、想好的事，在此刻全然都失去了前提。钟会在他不知道的时候，成为了另一个人，对他说留下来，这个要求如此简单而纯粹，以至于他不能拒绝。

他不能拒绝，也说不出话，像是脚下裂了个洞，他直直地向下堕，于是他抓住了青年向他伸来的手。  
然后他被不容挣扎的力道拉了上去，落进青年火热坚实的怀抱里。钟会抱着他，力道之大仿佛这是他最后一次抱他。

“你看起来像是要晕过去了……”

青年在他耳边轻声解释着，声音有点哽咽，而夏侯玄第一次，卸下全身的力道，任凭钟会有力地支撑着他，然后他的嘴唇擦过钟会的脸颊，去看钟会的正脸。

一滴泪掉下来，钟会眨眨眼睛，仍然固执地看夏侯玄的眼睛，他仍然不舍得错过他的注视，哪怕自己在哭。

然后那个男人捧住他的脸，在他唇上印下了一个吻。

第一次，夏侯玄在完全清醒的场合主动吻他。钟会有点愣，这是最后的告别吻吗？这么想着，手臂又不自觉地收紧了些，心脏难过地抽紧了。

留下来，我愿意放弃。他闭上眼睛在心里绝望地默念，明明自己应当为了他好而高兴的，却有更多的眼泪溢出来。

然而夏侯玄并没有离开，也没有挣脱。钟会感到有一只手抚上了自己颈后，夏侯玄用舌尖分开他的双唇，舔舐着他的牙关。

于是他终于控制不住地投入到这个吻中去。夏侯玄的吻技在主动的时候完全展露出来，三十几岁的男人温柔而坚定地引导着青年，一遍又一遍纠缠着打成百结扣。

他们终于分开的时候，两个人均是呼吸不稳，夏侯玄看到钟会眼里的惊喜和探询，弯起嘴角，确认般地抚着人后心：

“没事了……”

他年轻的学生与男友破涕为笑，雀跃地重新吻过来。

*****

夏侯玄深深喘着气，揪紧了旅馆的白色床单。

比起第一次，钟会的动作虽然仍显青涩，但是已经进步很多了。

他托着夏侯玄的腰，后者不可避免地因为这个全身只有臀部抬高的姿势而面红耳赤，体内的刺激却迫他将注意力完全集中在那一点上。  
钟会只是简单地进入，稍微调整了几次位置，他就已经有了感觉。

“你……”

“疼吗？”

“动就好……”

没有等他说完，钟会已经迫不及待地开始了动作。

欲望深埋在甬道内部，被吮吸的快感暂不提，只是听着夏侯玄拼命抑制呻吟的动静，就已经让他血脉偾张，只想听到更多。  
比起他，夏侯玄的声音更加沉稳成熟，本就磁性温润，此刻再带着微微的沙哑，说不出地动人心魄。他像是一件乐器，像是一张古琴，带着古时森林的清冷，被钟会牢牢地捉在手中，流出蜿蜒的甘泉，又被甜美的雨露沾湿。

“再叫出来吧……老师的声音这么好听……”

夏侯玄的内部为钟会的称呼激得一紧，钟会被他这么一夹，陡然退出来，又准又狠重新冲进内部，逼出了夏侯玄的一声惊喘。

“不……不许……啊……”

这种时候，提到为人师表的身份，这小混蛋……

钟会的吻从他的后腰渐次上来，酥痒的触感让他转移开注意力。年轻的男人贴着他的后背，跪在他腿间，又轻又快地抽插起来。

“那就泰初……泰初……”

快感汹涌地淹没了夏侯玄。钟会从他从齿缝中流泻的声音中猜测着他此刻情动的模样该有多诱人，一边觉得若是真看到他一定会在声音、视觉、和触感的三重夹击下丢盔卸甲。

第一次夏侯玄的忍耐多过快感，第二次在酒精的作用下他的痛苦也和快感同等，这一次，他终于接受了自己，完全为自己所意乱情迷，钟会想到这一层，更加兴奋。

他含住了夏侯玄红得几乎要滴出血的耳垂，在甬道一阵颤抖紧咬中射了出来。

第二天，钟会睁开眼，依稀记得前一夜自己的手始终没有离开过夏侯玄。

而夏侯玄就在他身边，呼吸平稳悠长地睡着。

他把手掌贴在夏侯玄的心口，闭上眼，感受着真实有力的心跳。  
往后的日子，这个人都会这么在他身边，对不对？

再睁开眼的时候，他下意识地抬头，看到夏侯玄已经醒了。晨光恰好照进来，映得夏侯玄的眸子温润闪亮。

他的微笑令钟会头晕目眩。

“早上好……士季。”

完.


End file.
